Model Behavior: A HM and HSM Twist 2
by americananjel
Summary: Sequel to Model Behavior: a HM and HSM Twist Now that Niley is back together, what's gonna happen? Trailer inside read to find out read 1st one to understand this. Niley, Jaylor,Zanessa Rated T for bad language Crossover of HM, HSM, CR, SWAC, WOWP
1. Suicide and Sterling

**Hey guys! I'm back! I'm extremely sorry I couldn't update! Like really really sorry! And you know the whole B and C thing? Well I sort of forgot what I was going to do with that so let's just pretend that never happened, okay? I hope you enjoy the next chapter! And for those of you that are new to my stories, you can find the previous chapters here:  
.net/u/1580604/xxnileyloverxxjaylorloverxx**

**Chapter 31: Suicide and Sterling**

**Selena's POV**

I stared back at him in shock! What was he doing here? How did he find me?

"Yes, it's me." Dad replied.

"Hey Lena, who's at the door?" David asked.

"David, I'd like you to meet my father."

**Demi's POV**

I sighed as I watched 'The Notebook' with Miley eating chocolate ice cream and looked away.

"Demi, maybe you should talk to him and get this all sorted out." Miles said.

"I don't want to get back with him." I said.

"I'm not saying to get back with him. I'm just saying to talk it out with him. Get some answers and all that." She said.

"I don't think I can face him." I replied. I couldn't see him again after what he did. I gave him my heart and he broke it.

"Just promise me that you will talk to him. It'll be good for you. Let all your anger out on him and everything will be better, kay?" she said.

"Okay." I said. "Hey Miles?"

"Yeah, Dems?" she asked.

"Do you think I could stay the night here?" I asked.

"Of course." She said.

**Emily's POV**

"OMG! What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Haha, we are here having dinner with our close personal friends!" Moises said.

"Yeah, what he said!" Jason replied.

"It's been forever since I've seen you guys! I have to call Miley!" I said and went to get the phone.

"Hello?" Miles said as she picked up.

"MILES! You'll never believe who's here! You have to come here now!" I said.

"Em, now's not a really good time." She said as I got worried.

"Why? What happened? Are you okay?" I asked.

"It's Demi. Cody was using her. He betted on her. So, she's staying the night." She said.

"OMG! Is she alright?" I asked.

"No, she's been crying for hours." She said.

"I'll be right there!" I said.

"No, no, no! You have guests. Don't be rude. Come by tomorrow, kay?" she said.

"Okay, tell Dems I said hi." I said and hung up.

"What happened?" the guys asked as I told them the story.

**Joe's POV**

"So, how's everything back at home dear?" Andrea asked.

"Everything's great!" I said. "Nick and Miley's twins were just born a few days ago."

"Yes, I've heard. My niece is all grown up now!" she said.

"What about the other girls?" Scott asked.

"Which other girls?" I asked in confusion.

"The other grils whose hearts you broke." he said coldly. "Or did you only hurt my daughter?"

"Daddy, stop!" Tay said.

"Scott, be nice to our guest!" Andrea said.

"I didn't mean to." I whispered.

"Did you know she tried to commit suicide because of you?" he said as my eyes widened.

"Daddy!" Tay cried.

"I-I think I should go." I said.

"No! You can't! You're staying here!" she said.

"It's ok. I'll find a hotel." I said getting up.

"Yeah, go find yourself a hotel. You're not wanted here." he said as I turned around to leave.

**Taylor's POV**

I slowly fell to the floor crying. How could my father be so cruel?

"Scott, that was not necessary!" Mom shouted. "You just made our daughter cry!" She came towards me and hugged me.

"I don't want him anywhere near my daughter!" Dad shouted.

"Daddy, why can't you just be happy for me? I love him! Okay? I'd rather die then not be with him!" I yelled and ran up to my room crying.

**Joe's POV**

I walked down the streets looking for a nearby hotel. I can't believe Tay tried to commit suicide! Maybe it's best if we are not together after all. I sighed as I walked into a hotel.

"How may I help you sir?" the manager asked.

"I just need a one bedroom suite." I said as he nodded and handed me a key.

**Demi's POV**

"Hello?" Cody answered.

"Meet me at Starbucks in ten minutes." I said and hung up.

I got ready and drove to Starbucks. I sat down as I waited for Cody to arrive.

"Excuse me, can I have a Cappuccino?" I asked the waiter as he nodded.

"Demi! Hey, I'm so glad you decided to talk to me!" Cody said sitting down as I rolled my eyes.

"You have five minutes to explain." I said as he nodded his head.

"Okay, well before we met, a couple of my friends bet me to sleep with you. So I agreed to them and I regret it completely. I met you and we got together and everything. But then I realized what a great person you are and I didn't want to go on with the bet anymore. I love you Demi." He said in one breath.

"Cody, you really hurt me. You lied to me and made up all these lies. You are a bastard. I loved you. But not anymore. A-and I forgive you." I said.

"Wait, what do you mean you loved me?" he asked.

"I thought about our relationship the past couple days. I don't know if I ever really loved you or not. But what I do know is that I don't love you right now. I'm sorry, Cody. But I really hope we can be friends." I explained.

He sighed and I saw he was trying to hold back tears. "It's okay. I understand and of course we can still be friends."

I smiled. "So what do you say we go hang out around the park?" I asked as he smiled.

**Miley's POV**

"Please Sierra, sleep? For mommy?" I pleaded my daughter. But she just giggled.

"Let me try." Nick said taking her from my arms.

Sierra giggled again but as Nick rocked her she slowly fell asleep.

"Ugh, why didn't she go to sleep when I did that?" I said.

"Because she loves me more!" Nick smirked.

"Daddy's little girl." I said smiling as he put her in her crib.

"That she is." He said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"You know who loves you more than Sierra?" I whispered seductively in his ear and then placing a tender kiss on his neck as he gulped and I smirked.

"I think I have a feeling of who it is." He smirked and backed me up against the wall attacking my neck.

"Nick." I moaned. "Kids sleeping."

He carried me bridal style still sucking on my neck as I moaned.

I'm pretty sure you all know what happened next.

**David's POV**

"Dad?" I asked as she nodded.

"Get out." I said sternly.

"David, please don't." she said.

"Selena, he hurt you and you're telling me not to get him out of here?" I yelled.

"He's still my father." She whispered.

"Then maybe I can let you two have some 'quality time'! See if I care!" I yelled and walked out.

How can she just let him in after everything he did to her?

**Selena's POV**

"Selena, can I please talk to you." Dad asked.

"Of course." I said leading him to the living room.

"I'm sorry." He started. "I miss you, baby girl. And I know what I did was wrong but I love you. I already lost your mother but I don't want to lose you, too."

"I love you, too Daddy. Even though you hurt me I can't help but love you." I said holding back my tears.

"Do you think you can give me another chance?" he asked.

"Yes." I replied hugging him and crying in his chest.

**Demi's POV**

"So if you had to choose between Baby TV or Barney, what would you watch?" I asked giggling.

"Definitely Baby TV." Cody replied.

"Oh my god! You are so mean! You do realize I was in Barney, right?" I said pretending to be mad.

"Demi Lovato in Barney? Nope, I don't think so." He said smirking.

"Well, I would choose Barney over Baby TV any day!" I said.

"Demi?" I heard a voice behind me.

"Sterling!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since the last time we filmed Sonny with a Chance!" he said.

"I'm great! How are you?" I asked.

"I'm good, too."

"Demi, I gotta get going so I'll see you later." Cody spoke up as we said our goodbyes.

"We have to catch up!" I told Sterling.

"How about we start now?" he said as I giggled.

**Taylor's POV**

"Mom, I'm gonna go find Joe. Can you please take care of Josh for me?" I questioned as she nodded her head.

"You will not go to that boy." My father said as I rolled my eyes.

"You can't tell me who to love or date." I said grabbing the keys.

Soon enough I found the nearest hotel. I walked up to the counter as the employee asked how he could help me.

"I need you to help me find which room Joe Jonas is staying in." I answered.

"I'm sorry, but that information is classified." He said.

"Do you know who I am?" I asked taking my hood off as he gasped. "That's right. It's me, Taylor Swift looking for my boyfriend."

"Of course! Let me just check the computer." He said as I put my hood back on. "Top floor, room 527."

I thanked him and went upstairs looking for room 527. 521, 522, 523, 524, 525, 526, there it is! Room 527. I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" he replied.

"Taylor." I answered. "Please let me in, Joey."

He opened the door and hugged me as soon as he shut the door.

"I missed you." He murmured in my hair.

"I missed you, too." I said sitting down on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to see you." I replied.

"But why?" he questioned, confused.

"Because my dad was mean to you. And I didn't like that. I love you and no-one but I can be mean to you." I giggled as he smiled.

"Why only you?" he asked coming closer.

"Because I'm your girlfriend!" I said in a 'DUH' tone.

"So if I be good I can kiss you?" he asked as I felt his breath on me.

"May-" I got cut off by him kissing me softly as I kissed back.

"Tay?" he asked as we broke apart.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Why did you almost commit suicide?"

**That's all for now. But I will try to update faster from now on! I also wanted to ask you all if you want Selena to be with Taylor Lautner and Demi with Sterling. I put up a POLL so please vote! 5 reviews for the next chapter! **


	2. Family Problems

**Chapter 32: Family Problems**

**Taylor's POV**

"I was afraid you would ask that." I said quietly.

"Taylor, please tell me." He pleaded as I looked into his eyes, I gave in.

"After we broke up, I was heartbroken. To me, it seemed as if the world had crashed down. I thought life without you wasn't worth living, so I committed suicide. I tried to drown myself but Austin saved me." I said looking down.

"Tay, please don't ever do that. I'm not that special that you have to kill yourself!" he said with tears coming down both our cheeks.

"You are special, Joey, to me. I don't know what I would do if you weren't in my life.

You're my air, without you, I can't breathe. How can I breathe with no air?" I said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you." Were the only words that slipped out of his mouth. Before I got a chance to reply his lips crashed onto mine.

He ran his tongue on my lower lip begging for entrance as I obeyed. Our tongues were battling against each other as I pulled him on the bed with me slowly unbuttoning his shirt at the same time. And like that, one thing led to another and before you know it, we were on the bed completely naked.

****

**Nick's POV**

I was relaxing on the sofa watching 'License to Wed', when I thought how Miley and I never went on our honeymoon. I must have been deep in thought because Miley was waving her hands in front of me trying to get my attention.

"Nick!" she shouted.

"Oh, sorry. What were you saying?" I asked.

"What were you thinking about?" she questioned curiously.

"We never went on our honeymoon." I said.

"Yeah, because I had to give birth to our children, remember?" she said.

"Yeah, but how about we go now?" I said.

Miley laughed but then noticed I was serious. "You're serious?" she said as I nodded.

"But what about the kids?"

"I'm sure we can get someone to watch them." I said.

"Like who?" she wondered. "Taylor and Joe are not in the state, Demi has a lot going on right now, Ashley and Emily are pregnant."

"What about Selena?" I suggested. "She loves the kids and they love her, too."

"I guess." She said unsure.

"What's wrong, Mi?" I asked worried.

"It's just, we've never left the kids alone." She said looking down.

"Hey, it'll be fine. If you don't want to go then we won't. It was just a thought." I said.

"No, you're right. I want to go." She said smiling as I kissed her forehead.

"Let's start packing then!" I said excited.

****

**Vanessa's POV**

"That one!" I said pointing at a wedding dress. "That's the one!"

"Try it on! It's beautiful!" Ash said.

"This is great! I have found a dress a month before the wedding!" I squealed as I tried it on.

"Omg! Troy will literally faint when he see's you!" she said as I came out of the dressing room.

"You really think so?" I asked.

"I know so!" she said.

"Well, now that I've got a dress, we have to find you a dress!" I said.

"You really want a pregnant woman as your aid of honor?" she asked.

"Ash, you're my best friend! Of course I want you as my maid of honor!" I said browsing for dresses for Ashley.

****

**Selena's POV**

"Selena, he hurt you! You can't just forgive him!" David shouted.

"He's my father!" I yelled. "If you can't accept that then maybe we shouldn't be together!"

"Maybe we shouldn't!" he yelled.

"Fine, then! I'm gonna go pack my stuff!" I shouted going to my room.

****

**Emily's POV**

"Mitch, who's at the door?" I asked walking towards him.

"Em, this is Shawn! We dated when we were young." He smiled. "This is such a surprise!"

"Nice to meet you." I said through gritted teeth. Shawn? He never mentioned a Shawn before!

"You, too! It's been such a long time! We have to catch up!" she said smiling.

"Hey, you don't mind if we go out for a while, do you?" he asked me.

"Of course not!" I said trying not to get mad.

"Thanks." He said leaning in for a kiss and left.

****

**Taylor's POV**

"Joey, I have to go home now!" I giggled as he kissed me everywhere.

"Stay." He murmured as he nuzzled his head in my neck.

"I can't. Josh is home. But, if you really love me you'll come with me." I said with making my puppy dog face. "It'll make me really happy!"

"Ugh, fine! I'll come!" he said giving in.

"Yaay! You're the best!" I said hugging him. "I just need to put my clothes back on and then we can leave. You should, too."

"But I love the view from here!" he said totally checking me out.

"Uh-huh, I bet you do!" I said rolling my eyes.

****

**Zac's POV**

"So, you really love her, huh?" I asked Troy.

"If I didn't, I wouldn't have asked her to marry me, now would I?" he said.

"Don't you think you're moving a little too fast?" I inquired as he was looking around the shop for a tuxedo.

"No, we love each other and that's all that matters, right?" he stated as I nodded.

"But you just got back together a couple of months ago, that was fast." I said.

"You don't need to be jealous Zac." he said.

"Why would I be jealous?" I asked.

"Drop the act, I know you like her. It's the same thing all over again!" he said frustrated as I looked at him quizzically.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"Everytime I get a girl I really like, you end up stealing her! Well, not this time!" he yelled.

"Troy, everyone's staring." I said quietly.

"Jessica, Ashley, Miranda." he stated. "Remember them? Even Stephanie!"

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!: he shouted and stormed out of the shop.

Boy, I messed up bad.

**Sorry it's short. I just got my internet connection back. Hope you liked it!**


	3. Taylor Lautner

**Chapter 33: Taylor Lautner**

**Miley's POV**

"Are you sure?" I asked once again.

"Of course, Miley! I love those two kids. Besides, you deserve to have a honeymoon! NOW GO!" Selena said.

"Come on, Miles. Even Sel wants us to leave." Nick said. "We're gonna miss our flight."

"Okay, okay!" I said. "Mommy's gonna miss you two so much!" I peppered my twins with kisses and finally bid goodbye.

**Selena's POV**

"Looks like its just us, huh?" I said. "So what do you guys wanna do?"

Silence.

"You're right. Let's go to the park!" I said taking out their prams.

**30 minutes later**

"You are so right! Pink isn't my color!" I said to Sierra as I took off the shoes. "But you know what? Pink is so you! You totally have to buy these! And Ty, boy aren't you a hottie? Look at all those girls staring at you!"

"Selena?" I heard a familiar voice ask. "You're talking to a bunch of babies."

"DEMI! I haven't seen you in ages!" I squealed and hugged her. "I missed you!"

"I did, too! So, you're a nanny that talks to little infants, huh?" she asked as I blushed embarrassed.

"Well, Sierra has great fashion advice and Tyler's enjoying all those girls going googly eyes on him." I said giggling.

"Well, those shoes are cute." she said as I nodded. "So, Sierra, do you like those boots or those?"

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSM**

**Joe's POV**

"Daddy! I missed you!" Josh said as he hugged my legs.

"I missed you, little man." I said as I bent down to pick him up.

"I thought I made it clear that I didn't want you in this house." Scott said angrily.

"Mommy, grandpa needs a time out!" J-man said.

"Yes, he does. You heard JJ daddy." Tay said.

"Tay, it's ok. Really." I said."No, it's not." she said.

"Look, I'll come by around later. Okay?" I asked. "It's best if I go."

"Okay." she whispered.

"No! Daddy, you can stay here!" JJ said.

"JJ, come on. Let's go put on your jammies." Andrea said.

"No! I want daddy!" he cried.

"JJ, listen to your grandmother. I promise I'll come tomorrow. I'll take you to the park. Just you and me, buddy." I said as he rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"Joe, why do you always do that?" Tay asked as we were left alone.

"Do what?" I inquired.

"Why do you always listen to my dad?" she asked.

"Because I wanna get on his good side." I said. "I should get going now."

"Okay, I love you." she said giving me a kiss as I hugged her.

"I love you, too, so much." I said and left.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSM**

**Emily's POV**

Where is he? It's past midnight! He should be home with me! And not with that Shawn!

"Hey, Ems!" I heard Mitch coming in.

"Mitchel." I said.

"What?" he asked.

"It's past midnight!" I exclaimed.

"Chill, babe. I was just out with Shawn." he said as if it was no big deal.

"Exactly! You were out with Shawn after midnight!" I said.

"Oh, I get it. You're jealous." he said smirking.

"Jealous? Of what?" I asked.

"Of Shawn." he said.

"I am not jealous of her." I stated.

"Yeah, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Shut up and let me kiss you already." he said pushing me up against the wall.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSM**

**Nick's POV**

"Oh my god! You didn't!" Miley yelled.

"Oh, but I did." I said smiling.

"I can't believe we are going on a cruise!" She squealed.

"You've been on a cruise before." I said.

"I know but this time I'm not sixteen and we don't have to have separate rooms. This time, we have one bed." she said seductively nibbling on my ear.

I gulped. "Hurry! We better get to that bed- I mean cruise quick!" I said grabbing her hands and our luggage.

Miley giggled. "Oh, this will be amazing!"

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSM**

**Selena's POV**

"Goodnight you cute little munchkins!" I said.

I walked into my lounge and switched on the television. As soon as I did, I saw Miley and Nick on it.

Awe, he took her on a cruise!

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSM**

**Demi's POV**

"Hey Sterl!" I said.

"Hey Dems." he said.

"I'm bored. Come over?" I said into the receiver.

"Sure." he chuckled. "See you in ten."

**10 minutes later**

"STERLING!" I yelled as I hugged him.

"Whoa, Dems. Calm down." he chuckled. "I missed you, too."

"So, what are you waiting for? Come on!" I said getting my coat.

"Where are we going?" he asked confused.

"ICE-CREAM!" I screeched.

"Did you have chocolate again?" he asked.

I giggled. "Maybe."

"Ok, come on." he said rolling his eyes at my childness.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSM**

**Ashley's POV**

"UGH! KEVIN, WHERE'S MY DAMN CHOCOLATE PUDDING AND KETCHUP?" I yelled frustrated.

"I'm coming!" he said bringing my food. "This is so gross."

"Kevvy, feed me, please?" I pleaded.

"Ok, ok." he said as I squealed.

"So, what are we naming him?" I asked.

"Whatever you want." he replied.

"K3." I said.

"What?" he asked, shocked.

**Kevin's POV**

"Kevin Paul Jonas 3." she stated.

"I don't want him to have my name." I said.

"Why not?" she questioned, curiously.

"He's not my kid." I stated, simply.

"Why does that matter?" she asked.

"He's not my kid so he shouldn't have my name, Ash. It makes sense." I explained.

"I want to name him after you. Just because he's not your kid does not mean your not gonna be his dad." she said.

"Sure, I'll be his fatherly figure, but it doesn't feel right!" I said getting irritated.

"Ugh, so you don't care about my baby?" she inquired.

Oh. Boy. This isn't gonna end well.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSM**

**Vanessa's POV**

"I can't believe we're getting married next week!" I gushed.

"Me either babe." Troy said as we were sitting in our lounge with Zac. "I'll be right back."

"M'kay." I said as he walked away.

**Zac's POV**

"V?" I asked as she turned to look at me. "Don't you think you're rushing into things?"

"What?" she asked.

"You only got back together three months ago, and now your getting married." I explained.

Suddenly, she stood up. "How can you say I'm rushing into things? I love him and that's all that matters."

"Vanessa, don't you think you should wait?" I inquired.

"Why do you care so much?" she shouted.

Why do I care? Because I love her. But I can't tell her that.

"Because… I just do!" I yelled, frustrated.

"I want a reason!" she screamed.

We were about 2 inches away from each other. And I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed her.

**Vanessa's POV**

My eyes shot open as his lips crashed onto mine. I was about to pull back, but I started to kiss him back.

Wait, what am I doing? His twin is my fiance! I quickly pulled away.

"You shouldn't have done that." I whispered.

"I…I love you." he said.

"It's too late, Zac." I said walking towards the bathroom as I sunk down crying quietly.

Why now?

**Troy's POV**

"I…I love you." I heard Zac say.

"It's too late, Zac." Vanessa whispered.

I knew this would happen. I'm gonna need my back up plan after all. I took out my cell and dialled an all-too familiar number.

"Hello?" the other end picked up.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSM**

**The next day**

**Selena's POV**

"Awe, you look adorable Sierra! Now you just need a boyfriend." I told her. "I need one, too. How about we all go out?"

The twins giggled and I took that as a yes as I grabbed my car keys and took them to the park.

**15 minutes later**

"Welcome to the park, babies!" I said.

"I didn't know you were married." I heard a familiar masculine voice say.

I turned around to see the man I had once loved - Taylor Lautner.

"Taylor." I said greeting him and then I turned around and walked away.

"Selena, wait!" he yelled as I stopped. "Can we talk?"

"No." I stated.

"Please, just talk." he said as I sighed..

He's not gonna leave me alone so I agreed.

"Come to this address at seven." I said giving him a piece of paper and writing my address on it.

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSM**

**Demi's POV**

"Hey, superstar!" I exclaimed jumping on Sterling's back as he put his arms on my legs to hold me.

"Hey, rockstar!" he chuckled.

"So, where are we going today?" I asked.

"You mean where are you going to take me today." he said smirking.

"Oh, shut up. You know you love me." I said cheekily.

"Haha, that I do." he answered and then put me down. "Let's go to that new club tonight."

"Yeah! Totally, pick me up at eight!" I said.

"Ok, it's a date." he said winking at me and walking away.

_It's a date._

**HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSMHMHSMHMHSM HMHSM**

**Taylor's POV**

"It's a love story baby just say… yes." I sang the last words of my song and out down my guitar.

"Hey, you ok?" Austin asked, concerned.

"Not really." I whispered. "Why can't dad just accept him?"

"He'll come around eventually." he said, hugging me.

"I hope you're right." I whispered.

**I hope you guys like the chapter! I think this may be my longest chapter yet! I'm really sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school and my final exams just ended so I'm free now. Until the 12th**** anyways. I'll try to update as many chapters as I can till the 12****th**** because then I'm going on vacation and won't be back till august. I'm also going to post a new story, Seeing You Again, soon. I've had the idea for way too long and I've decided to post up the first chapter either today or tomorrow.**

**Read and review!**


	4. Partying and Moping

**Chapter 34: Partying and Moping**

**Selena's POV**

_Ding-Dong_

That must be him. Ok, breathe Selena. Why am I so nervous? I hate him, right? As long as I don't stare into his gorgeous brown eyes, everything will be alright… I think.

"Uh. Hey… come in." I said opening the door for him.

I led him to the living room and we both sat down. The first fifteen minutes was complete silence.

"So… how've you been?" he finally broke the silence.

"I've been better." I replied. "You?"

"Good, good." he nodded.

"I can't take this anymore!" I said, frustrated. "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Uhm, I wanted to talk about us." he said awkwardly.

"Oh."

****

**Demi's POV**

"HEY HEY HEY STERLIIIIIIING!" I sang as I sat in his car.

"Hello, Demetria." he chuckled.

"Ugh, seriously? Don't call me that!" I said hitting him on the shoulder playfully.

"Why not? It is your name isn't it?" he stuck out his tongue at me.

"Whatever." I groaned. "Let's go PARTAAAY!"

"Someone's a little hyper." he muttered under his breath.

**15 minutes later**

"One martini please!" I asked the bartender and looked at Sterling.

"I'll take a beer." he stated.

"Let's go dance!" I grabbed his arms and dragged him to the dance floor.

****

**Joe's POV**

I took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Joe, come in!" Andrea greeted me. "Taylor is asleep right now, though."

"Um, actually I wanted to talk to Mr. Cyrus." I said.

"Oh, um, he's in his office. Go ahead." she said.

_Knock knock_

"Come in." I heard a muffled voice and opened the door.

"Mr. Cyrus." I said.

"Oh, it's you." he said giving me a glare. "What do you want?"

"I want to ask for your permission to marry Taylor." I finally let out.

"No." he stated.

"What?" I asked.

"I said no." he repeated. "Now, get out."

"Look, Mr. Cyrus, I know you hate me after I hurt your daughter, but I have my reasons." I started. "I haven't stopped loving Taylor since the day we met. But everything was getting out of control! The busy schedules, the world wide tours and all of that stuff. We hardly saw each other. Did you really want her to be upset when we couldn't hang out? I broke up with her so that she could stop being upset 'cause I know how upset she was when we couldn't hang out. So, I ended it. I didn't want to, trust me. But I didn't do it for me, I did it for _her,_ So that she didn't have to wait around for me. I broke up with her over a phone call 'cause I knew I would break down right in front of her. I didn't want her to think I was weak. She's so much stronger than I will ever be. I went out with all those other girls to get my mind off Taylor. But this time, I wanna do things the right way. I want to make it official. So, please, can I have your daughter's hand in marriage?"

Mr. Cyrus just stared at me for a long, long time. I was about to leave when he finally spoke up.

"Yes." he said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"You can have her hand in marriage." he said. "But this time, if you break her heart, I swear I will skin you alive."

"Thank you, sir." I shook his hand.

"Call me Scott."

****

**Vanessa's POV**

"There you are!" Ashley exclaimed as I entered the bridal shop.

"Sorry I'm late." I said. "I had a lot of stuff on my mind."

"Oh, well, I'm gonna go try this on and you tell me if you think it's fine for your wedding, 'kay?" she stated as I nodded.

Stupid Zac. Why can't I get him out of my mind? He shouldn't have kissed me no matter how much I loved that kiss. He thinks he can have every girl he wants with that dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes and gorgeous smile of his. Don't forget his toned body.

Oh, who am I kidding? I want him. But he's too late. I can't just-

"VANESSA!" Ashley screeched, finally getting my attention. "Finally! Where's your head?"

"On Zac." I mumbled.

"Wait, Zac?" she asked confused. "Honey, you're getting married to his brother."

"He kissed me." I whispered, letting the tears fall down. "Why now?"

"Awe, V." she hugged me. "Why don't you tell me what happened?"

****

**Emily's POV**

"What are you doing here?" I asked Shawn as I opened the front door.

"Mitchel and I have plans." she stated.

"Mitch is not home." I said.

"Yeah, I figured. He told me to wait for him here." she said. "Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all." I said and opened the door wider to let her in.

"So…" She started. "How far along are you now?"

"Six months." I stated.

Silence.

"Well, this is awkward." Shawn spoke up.

"Are you still into Mitchel?" I blurted out.

"What?" her eyes shot open. "No! He's like a brother to me!"

I released a sigh of relief. "Thank god."

"Besides, even if I was, I wouldn't wanna be the cazy ex-girlfriend that tries to steal someone else's man." she explained.

"It's just you and Mitchel have been spending so much time together. So, I thought maybe something was going on." I stated.

"We just haven't seen each other in so long. It's nothing like that, I swear." she exclaimed.

"I am so glad we finally got that out."

**'s POV**

There was an awkward silence as we both stared off into space. All kinds of questions ran through my head. Why does he want to talk about us?

"Selena, I wanted to apologize." he started.

"Don't you think it's too late for that?" I said harshly.

"I know, but I never meant to hurt you, Lena. I-"

I cut him off, "But you did Taylor! I loved you and you tore my heart into a million little pieces in just 2 _seconds_!"

"I know and I'm sorry! I loved- still love you!" he exclaimed.

"I think you should leave." I said pointing to the door as he hung his head low and walked out.

****

**Miley's POV**

"Mi, this is like the hundredth time you called Selena!" Nick exclaimed.

"Just one last time! I promise!" I stated as the bell rang.

"Hello?" I heard Selena sniff on the other end of the phone.

"Selly?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"Taylor came back." her voice cracked.

"Wait, you're upset 'cause Taylor is back?" I asked confused.

"Lautner." she stated bursting into tears.

"Awe, Selly!" I said trying to soothe her. "Don't worry, I'm coming home."

"No, stay on your honeymoon." she said.

"But I can't enjoy knowing one of my best friend is hurt." I said. "I'm coming home."

**Nick's POV**

"Miley, we just got here _yesterday_!" I exclaimed. "We can't just get up and leave! We're in the middle of an ocean."

"Well, it's a good thing we're celebrities, huh?" she sad. "We get to call for a helicopter."

"Miley, this is our honeymoon!" I said, irritated.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Nick." she exclaimed. "I didn't know enjoying my honeymoon was more important than comforting my _best friend_!"

"We are _not_ leaving this boat." I yelled, frustrated.

"Ok." she stated. "You stay here, then. But I'm going."

**Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation! Sadly, summer's coming to an end. How was your summer? Anyways, looks like Niley is at it again and Nick is beyond pissed. Joe's ready to propose. Yaay! What will happen next? Hope you enjoyed the chapter! R &R**

**Peace =D**


End file.
